<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consider this by Devil_eyed_rebel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138565">Consider this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_eyed_rebel/pseuds/Devil_eyed_rebel'>Devil_eyed_rebel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Sibling Rivalry, Tommy has a potty mouth, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_eyed_rebel/pseuds/Devil_eyed_rebel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Stark does not get along along with his best friends twin sister. A meeting between them does not go well, despite that the siblings still try.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Consider this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a writing prompt I had randomly found because I had writers block. It really helped and I ended up liking it.</p>
<p>There is a lot language in this piece because Tommy(My OC) has a bad mouth.</p>
<p>Prompt:</p>
<p>“Have you ever considered the fact that I just don’t like you?” </p>
<p>“...No.” </p>
<p>“Well, consider it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Midtown High School was just like any other school, but really it wasn’t. At least not to those on the outside. Those who didn’t attend it was just a school for nerds, which wasn’t really that far off. If you didn’t know it just as Midtown, it was that science and technology school. But to those who attended it, it was normal; it was a challenge, and mostly everyone liked it. There were two individuals that attended, though that went above and beyond. Both came from families of science, though, and that didn’t surprise anyone.</p>
<p>The teachers dreaded the thought of Tommy Stark, and Kielar Storm ever being in the same class together. The friends would partner up on every assignment, despite the teachers seeking to get them to choose someone different. It didn’t happen. Somehow the two of them always ended up as partners, and while most assignments were fine, the lab ones never went well. Kielar had been in the school for only one semester and had grown fond of the silver-haired boy. He was a Storm, and everyone knew he had grown up with one Reed Richards around.</p>
<p>It was no surprise that he knew the Starks. Just how close he was with the other boy had shocked them though. Kielar had previously gone to a public school. Star quarterback and amazing grades. So when he applied for Midtown, they were happy to take him.  Tommy had never made friends with other kids, and the teachers often noticed the boy sitting alone, and wondered why. He was defensive about so much in his life. The whispers that often surrounded him were nothing new. It was after all public knowledge that he was the clone of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. Despite objections to making it public, they had done it when he was still very young.</p>
<p>Tommy didn’t really look like either of them, at least when you took a glance at him. Sure he had the blond hair, and the blue eyes, but he was 5’6 and looked like he weighed nothing. Especially when he stood next to Kielar. He was smart, not athletically inclined, but his mouth got him in enough trouble that he was a decent runner. Tommy’s Uncle James Barnes, often commented how much he reminded him of Steve before the serum, but with the Stark attitude instead. The attitude was all defense, and everyone knew it, but nobody ever called him on his bullshit, except Kielar.</p>
<p>When the last bell rang, the two headed out, only to see a girl standing on the curb waiting for them. Kielar let out an exasperated sigh as Tommy rolled his eyes. “Just go to the car.” Tommy told his friend who nodded and left his side, while Tommy made his way to the girl. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“Well, I was hoping to speak to my brother but his little poodle won’t let me near him” The girl said crossing his arms. “I suppose you are here to growl at me about something else today.”</p>
<p>“Just let your dad know Kie isn’t coming home for the weekend, he’s crashing at my place.”</p>
<p>“You can’t just keep him away from his family Stark. If you like it or not, I am his sister.” </p>
<p>“Karla, I don’t give a fuck.” Tommy said with a laugh. “So off with you, go see your posh boy toy and start trouble elsewhere.”</p>
<p>Karla Storm was Kielar’s twin sister, of the two  Kielar was older by just a few minutes. Growing up, they had been close, until middle school when their friend groups became different, and not exactly ones that got along too well. Even though they had both been around the popular kids, they had taken to the crowd in unique ways. Karla had always done things to fit in with others, while Kielar was fine standing out. It didn’t sit well with his sister, drawing any attention from her didn’t.  </p>
<p>“Why do you always push me away?” Karla asked him after a pause, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>“Have you ever considered the fact that I just don’t like you?” Tommy questioned.</p>
<p>“...No.” She replied.</p>
<p>“Well, consider it.” He retorted as he went to walk away.</p>
<p>“Why, though, you're my brother's best friend, shouldn’t we at least try?”</p>
<p>“No. It’s because I’m his best friend that I will never like your fake ass.” Tommy snapped. “I know every time you upset him. I know every time you blamed him for something that he didn’t do, every time you took advantage of him. You are so lucky to have a brother like Kie, because anyone else would have been done with your ass the minute you outed him.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean…”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t fucking matter!” Tommy yelled. “Because you did and you hurt him. He trusted you with that information and you used it against him for popularity.” He shook his head, laughing. “You know why he moved schools? Do you know why your dad didn’t put up much of a fight? He spends more time at my place, because he likes it there. There isn’t a conniving petty bitch there.”</p>
<p>Karla stood there watching as Tommy walked away to the car that Happy Hogan stood outside of, with Kielar hanging out the window smiling as his friend approached. Hugging herself, she sighed and turned her back to the scene and walked the opposite direction alone. Karla had a lot of regrets for someone so young, and one of them had been hurting her brother. She knew he had forgiven her, Kielar had told her himself. Tommy though, she knew he would never forgive her, and she didn’t drive to be forgiven. Her family was broken though, and she hadn’t helped to try and mend it, instead she cracked it more, and Kielar had found a place he fit, leaving her behind, but not really, because he always came back. He always looked after her. To Karla, he was such an amazing brother. No matter how many times she hurt him, he never abandoned her, and sometimes she wished he would, because with him still around, the guilt ate at her more and more.</p>
<p>As the vehicle drove by, she watched it until it was no longer in sight. Her phone buzzed and she looked down at it. </p>
<p>
  <b>From: Kie Kie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I’ll call you before you go to sleep so we can talk. Love you.</i>
</p>
<p>Tears pricked at her eyes as she read the simple sentence. She knew she had to do better, Kielar deserved a better sister than what he had. </p>
<p>
  <b>To: Kie Kie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Don’t focus too hard on your project, I’ll talk to you tonight. Love you too.</i>
</p>
<p>Karla smiled as she sent the text. He was giving her another chance, and she wasn’t going to waste it, even if Tommy didn’t like her, Kie was her brother, her twin and her best friend, she wasn’t going to lose him. She couldn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>